A Drabble Story
by sapphireDoG
Summary: A story line made of drabbles. Take a trip ing Vincent's mind and see the world through his eyes. Vincent's POV. Some times Cid's POV. Cid/Vincent. YAOI,AU-ish, Violence, Language. Start of with movie and moves around.
1. Chapter 1

Jeez, I've lost my spunk.

There is more to this little drabble, So I am turning this into a Mini-Drabble story. It will consit of little drabbles/stort stories to for a story line.

This one is farely nice. It took me 20 minutes. Anyway...

* * *

**Long time no see  
**

"Fly!"

Falling from my perch on the tower, I released the swordsman's arm and watched as Strife flew through the sky towards the giant beast known as Bahumut. My cape snapped in the wind around me as I fell back to earth. Beyond the whipping wind, I could hear the battle above and briefly saw Tifa helping Cloud. I pointed my eyes downward and watched the as the ground came closer.

"Oi! Vincent! Ya might w'nna right yer'self before you smash yer head in!"

My eyes shifted to find Cid Highwind sitting on the ledge of one of the many pieces of Midgar shrapnel, ever present smoke between his lips burning as he clutched his old weapon, Spirit Lance, across his lap.

I suppose he had a point. With a bit of maneuvering, I righted myself, preparing for a hard landing. I spotted a metal bracing just a few feet below Cid's ledge and bent my legs as my feet hit the metal with a thump sending shock waves up my spine. That was going to hurt later. With a quick intake of breath that was forced from my body at my landing, I stood with a crack of one of my knees, slightly wincing at the sound of the grinding bones.

"Jeez, body finally catchin' up with yer age there Vince?"

I looked up at the grinning pilot with a mocking sneer. "You would know, would you not Highwind? Having to sit after merely giving Cloud a little toss."

Cid pulled the smoke out of his mouth, still grinning like a foul that just struck a gold mine. He thrusted his hand out toward me and I took it, pulling myself up beside him. Not saying that I couldn't do it myself but I'd thought it would be better to humor the pilot instead of ignoring his kind gesture. I lifted my leg up letting the heel of my boot catch in one of the triangular holes on the side and rested my gun arm across it as my left was placed behind me for support.

Blowing the smoke from his lungs, Cid lazily kicked his boots back and forth as we watched the battle above.

"Haven't seen or heard from ya in a while. We were getting' kinda worried ya know." I could almost feel his blue eyes when they flickered over to me. With a slight smile, I glanced back at the grizzled pilot.

"By 'we', do you not mean 'I'?"

I watched as the man stumbled over words, an amusing blush forming on tan cheeks.

"Well…I…uhh…I mean..."

With a chuckle, I snatched his cigarette, taking a small drag and then tossing it over the side.

"I missed you too Chief." 


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

_(When Cloud is fighting Kadaj just so you not confused.)_

**Declaimer: No Own Characters...though I fucking wish I did.**

**Watching**

-

I could sense her with us aboard the 'Shera'. Her presence was _always _there.

I felt as Yuffie rushed past me, her arms filled with different colored orbs. I still claim that her outfit was inappropriate, but when I told her that she claimed that mine was worse. I had asked her why was that and I was told that I was a walking sex toy. I had been less then thrilled to hear that, and Cid, who had been at the bar at the time, had choked on the smoke of is cigarette from laughing so hard. As pay back I hid her favorite materia. Can you believe it took her a week to figure out that it was in one of Cerberus' materia slots?

"Cloud, I brought you materia!" She pressed herself close to the window waving her hand around while watching Strife face the remnant named Kadaj. The ship jerked forward as Cid swooped down, trying to spot someplace to land. It was apparent that the wind from the preplers distracted Kadaj, for Cloud manage to push the silver haired man away. 

"Whoa! Hey, watch it!" 

I briefly saw Barret march up to the side of the pilots station. "Yo, Cid! Park this turkey!" 

Did Barret know that turkey couldn't fly?

Cid shook his hand towards the 6'4 black man, his eyes narrowing. It was obvious that the pilot was pissed off. 

"Shut up! You want off, then jump! Get off my back!"

I shook my head and contuntined to watch what was happening with the battle. 

"He can handle this alone." They seemed shocked at my statement. It was the truth. Cloud was a grown…erm…almost grown man who had killed Sephiroth the first time around.

Yuffie was the only one to say anything. Though it wasn't anything intelligent mind you.

"Huh?"

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as a sort of larval form."

Hm, maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. She might say something stupid-

"Larva? You mean he's an insect!"

Perfect timing Miss I-a-great-ninja. Some times she makes me wonder how she managed to survive this long with a brain the size of hers. Red XIII shook his head from behind the ninja, Cait slapping his face. Reeve must be getting a kick out of this from the slight shaking of the robots head.

The cat jumped up from its place on Red's neck, irritating the lion. "Lassie, shut yer gob!"

Yuffie huffed as she sulked. Tifa continued to peer out at the battle and from the grim look on her face; it was taking a turn for the worst.

Cid seemed to be the only one the figured out what I said, being as he answered first.

"So, the punk's gonna become Sephiroth?"

I gave a slight nod, shifting my position against the wall. It was obvious. Kadaj had spent the past few week searching for the head of the calamity Jenova, or as he and his original had named it, Mother. Having been in the Forgotten City, hoping to find some peace after two years of helping people, I find their group with two bloody Turks. Tseng and Elena had gotten to close ruining the three's plans and earning an unfortunate beating. Being a Turk once myself, I realized then that they had no choice but to wait it out and hope that someone would search for them. I wonder if they ever looked for me? Back to the important subject, Kadaj seemed to be the only one with the strength and power. He was the boss. The longhaired one, Yazoo was the thinker and the brute Loz was pure bronze. Kadaj was all three and that was what made him stronger.

"Vincent, does Cloud know about Kadaj?"

Tifa's worried, soft voice brought me out of my silent musings. I tilted my head to the side, eyes sliding to the floor. Did he? I he didn't, wouldn't he want us by his side instead of on the sidelines?

Bringing my eyes to her wine glaze, I replied with the only thing I could think of in a soft tone.

"One would think."

She seemed satisfied with that, her head tilting as she turned back to the window, I sad smile on her lips.

"Then your right. It's his fight now."

I looked over to Cid and caught his glaze. It appeared that we might have just thought along the same lines. 

'Cloud, you better come out of this alright.'

-

* * *

Click that fucking button. Plzz. That is if you want to feel my kindness.If you don't, you'll get my rage.

_Vincent:_You are a lost cause. 

_Cid:_ 100 agree wit ya there Vince.

Sapph: Oh bite me! Don't make me write you sleeping with Yuffie, Vincent! Because I really don't wanna have to!  
_Vincent: -pales-_

_Cid: -clutches sides from laughing-_

Sapph- And you Cid Highwind with be written as sleepig on the couch for a month and your stashes of tea and cigarette's will be burned!


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3

Well…This…Uh…Hm.

This is _not _what I had in mind. Not close. Never. Nope. Not one bit.

"Marlene…Can you please let go?"

"No!"

I sighed. She had been like this since the explosion had rocketed through Midgar's ruins and apparently through to edge. How is it a child knows things like this? As you can probably guess, Sephiroth had indeed returned through Kadaj, leaving Cloud to face his nightmare once again. Though Cloud won the battle, the outcome of Yazoo and Loz showing up had a tragic twist in it twisted version of fate. The brothers had taken out the area around them, almost causing the Shera to crash had Cid not caught it in time. Nothing but smoking metal remained when Cid landed the airship, Barret, Yuffie and Red rushing off to the search as soon as the docks were open. Tifa had huddled against the windowpanes on her knees crying, wide wine eyes glassy and lost as she stared at the spot were Cloud had last been seen.

Cid stood silently by her side, rubbing stubble nervously, not knowing what to do to help the girl. I was stunned, having thought that the Turks Reno and Rude had taken care of the two brothers. I took pity on seeing Tifa breaking as much as she was and too felt a little twinge in my chest for our leader.

Highwind turned towards me, looking as if he was about to keel of from the stress of thing, shoulders shrugging. I gestured for him to hold her, seeing him flinch and shake his head. '_No! I ain't good at that kinda shit_!' he mouthed. I frowned. Was he saying that I was? Me? The guy who almost broke down when one of my favorite pistols busted? A man that _died _because of trying to help a woman to begin with?

I felt cornered.

Dammit Highwind! You bloody coward and a half.

'_You fucking owe me Chief.'_

I was rewarded with a grin as I walked past him. My hand grazed Cerberus, a gesture I had hoped he would catch, which he did because he dashed away leaving the brig all together.

I was never good at consoling. I can't even deal with my own problems. I can give advice yes, but not _comfort_ and that's something Tifa needed. It was an awkward to put my hand on her shoulder as I squatted down to her level, my boot clinking gently as they scrapped across the floor.

"Tifa…"

She took in a shuddered breath, one that I could feel through my hand. She sniffed and turned her wine eyes back out to the rubble.

"He promised Marlene and Denzel that he would be safe. He told them that he would come back…and now…now I'm not so sure."

Her hand were worrying and tightening at the hem of her skirt, the strong appendages threatening to tear it. Again my mind was a fury of thoughts, all concerning whether or not I should hate Cloud. I do recall the mako-eyed man telling Marlene as the walked off hours before in the Forgotten City that he would protect Tifa and come back unharmed.

Damn fool.

"…Vincent?"

With a slight jerk, I 'hm'ed my eyes meeting hers again. Her face was pale with angry red lines running down her eyes from the salt of her tears and her frantic rubbing of trying to keep them away.

She licked her lips, hands stopping they're pulling as they rested on her lap.

"Will…can you…Will you take me to the kids?"

I froze.

Why me?

"You could get there faster then Cid…and well…the kids seem to like you and maybe you could help me get them to understand."

Is she giving me puppy eyes?

"Please? The Shera is needed here right now and I know that there are spare bikes in the cargo hold. I don't want to go by myself…"

She trusted me with a bike? Do I really have a choice?

Nope. Of course not. Because I have no luck what so ever.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

I stood beside the black machine, a replica of Fenrir but newer and less scratched up. It was a nice piece of machinery…

Oh hell. I can't help but to admit that I'm excited.

"Ok! I'm ready!"

I tossed a look over my shoulder at the brunette that was running down the stairs from the cabin rooms with a pack slung over her shoulder. She had her gloves on and a small windbreaker, not that it was a really a surprise.

I nodded to her, not really having anything to say at the moment and silently walked over the stall doors. I wasn't surprised when I saw hay down under the bike. Cid kept Cloud's 'family pets' on board every now and again. Always have. Never know when the well-bred birds would come in handly.

Unlocking the gate, I stride up to the side of the black beauty within. This was _my _bike even if Cid did the repairs and basically built the thing for me. After the Sephiroth war, I had wandered into rocket town after everyone had gone their separate ways months before bored, tired and traveled out for the time being and I had taken advantage of the fact and walk myself up to Highwind's door. On my way I found this beat up looking piece of scrap and wheels. I had left it there and later after some catch up time with Cid had gone back with the captain and took it back to the house.

Now here she is. And guess what her name is?

No, not Lucrecia.

Though the name had crossed my mind at first.

No, I name it Valerus. Not very original but it was simple. Valentine and Cerberus. _My _bike. Cid had suggested Valenwind since he helped to rebuild it and it took team effort, but I told him no. I suggested that the next time that he had to pick a name for his next airship that he named it Valenwind… though it was a bit suggestive.

So I pulled Valerus out of the stale with little trouble, lifting the small holding compartment in the back and fishing out a set of keys from the bottom underneath a canteen and leather pouch that held a few spare gil and a bottle of vodka. Never know when you'd need these items.

I sat on the comfortable leather seat of the bike and popped the key in the ignition. Under me, she purred to life with a gentle roar and a light, steady rumble making me smile a little. I glanced over at Tifa, waving her over when I saw she was watching me with slightly amused eyes. Before she sat down though, I had to do something with my cape.

Damn thing might get caught on something on our way to Edge.

So after some clever folding skills, the mantel was shoved into the small compartment with little trouble.

I miss my old clothes. This leather is stifling hot and clingy…

Before I knew it, Tifa was on the back of the bike.

"You might want to hold on."

I don't like being touched…but if she didn't the she'd be mincemeat from hitting the road at high speeds.

She seemed hesitant. I don't blame her really. No one on the team had ever _held _onto me other then Tifa being the one to play nurse when I had been injured.

Poor thing.

I reach back with my right hand to grab her wrist and jerk her arm forwards and around my stomach.

And before she could say anything...We were off and out of the airship.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy or any of the characters in the game or movie. I do not make any money of this or anything else Final Fantasy that I may write.

Drabble 5

...And that's how I managed to get into this little situation of Marlene clinging to me.

"Please Marlene."

"No!"

Ouch. For a child, she has a grip tighter then a Bandersnatch's jaw. It's not like I could forcefully remove her, I could hurt her with out knowing it. It is getting harder to breathe.

Marlene, you're choking me…and Tifa was to busy with Denzel to get the girl.

Looks like I once again to use the old comfort resort.  
Since we were in the bar, it wasn't too hard to find a place to sit with her. Though I was stuck with her in my lap…

I sat down in one of the booths along the window in the farthest corner. She sniffled into my cloak and rubbed her face against it, hopefully not leaving a trail of childish snot along the way. Her grip had loosened some, thank the gods, and she was relaxed against me. It made me uncomfortable no doubt, but she was so small and innocent, she needed this even at my own discomfort.

And too think. This child had been afraid of 'the big bad creep looking gunman' when they had first meet that night so long ago in Nibelheim. 2 weeks later I woke up to find large puppy brown eyes staring at me from over the side of the bed and it had startled me almost onto the floor had there not been a wall there. Imagine the look on my face when she jumped up and inched closer with grubby little hands and a dirt smudge on her face.

What was a child doing with a dirt smudge on their nose at 5:26 in the morning?

I had non-to lightly pushed the little girl away with my foot and I relieved a scowl and a small hey from her in protest before she stood and threw herself at me. We had knocked heads and my bandana had shifted lose, covering one of my eyes and half of my face. I heard her giggling as she shifted on my lap, my one eye narrowed on the nuisance in front of me. I asked her what was so funny and all she said was that she liked my hair.

I had given her my version of a annoyed look, aka a blank stare. That didn't even phase her small mind. She did something then that almost literally scared the fucking shit, pardon my Wutai, out of me. She tackled me again, this time throwing her arms around my neck, like she was doing now, and called my Vinny which later developed into Uncle Vinny.

And that's basically how they found us a few hours later but only we were in the hotel lobby and I had a coffee in my hand, trying to read the paper as she snored away against my shirt, curled up in my lap with my boots on the table dress and read to go. And with the mysterious dirt smudge gone too. Barret had thrown a tantrum about me being a vampire (which was normal) that was out to get the child and her virgin blood.

That part disgusted me. Do I look like I prey on humans? Let alone little children? And besides, she let herself in with out my consent, where as she would have let me in on her own. Tifa had taken a picture, much to my dismay as Yuffie coed and awed and Cloud had shaken his head and tried to calm Barret down so as to not wake the girls up.

You can sort of say Marlene and I have been 'friends' ever since.

When I visited on the rare occasion, I'd get glomped like the first night, our head colliding and my bandana slipping. Tifa found it cute. I found it painful. The only reason our heads collide to begin with is because for some reason she enjoys dive bombing off the stairs as I pass them as a sneak attack and soars right into me. Last time I speared myself the headache by stopping at the border and letting her fly right into my awaiting arm, so that she didn't fall and crash into the floor.

But right now, I haven't seen her this sad since Aeris died.

"He promised!"

I put my right hand on her back and rubbed small, soothing circles and lightly played with the ends of her braid.

"I know."

"She said he'd come back, but I heard the explosion! It was too big for him!"

Who was 'she'?

"Tifa?"

Marlene shook her head, sniffling starting again. She curled into a tighter ball and pulled my cloak tighter around herself. When had she gotten a hold of the end of it?

"No, the lady at the church. Miss Aeris. She told me Cloud would come back! But what if he doesn't? We if he goes away just like her?"

I had to smile at her childish innocence. Miss Gainsborough, if she really were still at the church, wouldn't lie to someone, especially Marlene. Even though the little girl was too young to really remember the woman, Aeris would always watch over us.

"Aeris watches over us, Marlene. She wouldn't lie about something like that." I placed my hand on top of her head; making her look me in the eyes. Normal people would flinch at the vermilion glaze, turning eyes away as if they had been burned but Marlene didn't.

She didn't know what it meant to turn away so she had no reason to. She had once said the my eye's reminded her of roses because of they're beauty but if you were to try and grasp one, it would be like taking the forbidden fruit and the thorns would put up defenses and would be unreachable.

Very poetic of a child.

I gave her a small, gentle smile and almost laughed at her shocked little face.

"Cloud will come back, he always does. Does he not?"

She nodded, light coming back to her eyes. She hugged me again and I let her without little problem.

That was a start.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy or any of the characters in the game or movie. I do not make any money of this or anything else Final Fantasy that I may write.Mehhhh... before any of ya'll get on my ass about not updating this, just know that I AM sorry for taking so long. Dudes and Dudettes, I have had this for like...2 months now. I just kinda...Been busy?

Meh. Well here. I'll see what I can do for the next little bit.

Just as I had promised Marlene, Cloud returned. Appearing at the flower girl's church three days after the incident.

The child wrapped herself around my leg as silvery tears of joy slid down her face, tiny sobs raking her small frame like days before. She had a smile on her face this time and that's all the mattered.

"He came back, just like you promised! He came back!"

I place my hand her head and watched as my teammates fussed of our leader. The orphans of Edge played in the water that had flooded what use to be a garden of assorted lilies, laughter and chatter filling the air.

Captain Highwind stood behind Red XIII, idly smoking one of his crooked cigarettes, laughing when Cloud was pushed over into the water by a team of three children.

"Highwind, must you smoke in a church?" I said, trying to draw the man's attention without disrupting the laughter and joy around me. I literally saw the pilot's ear twitch before he turned and walked over, boot clunking on the old wooden floor boards.

Cid scoffed. "Hasn't stopped me before, Aeris never seemed to mind."

Marlene looked up from her place at my leg, a soft scowl on her face.

"Smoking is bad for you, I hope you know!" You tell him Marlene.

"That is because she did not want you to start cussing at her. Not that I blame her." It was true. Cid had a horrible temper when it came to someone telling him to either cut back on the cigarettes or to drop them all together. It was a dangerous move to make.

Cid crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the girl beside me. "Ya think I should quit brat?"

Marlene stepped away, mimicking Cid's posture with a frown.

"Yes. I want you to quit. Beside you have to live long enough to fix the Tiny Bronco so you can take me for a plane ride like you promised!"

I let the two stared eachother down while I looked around at the crowd again.

_'I'm glad, Vincent. Everything turned out fine in the end. And Cloud…Cloud looks happy again.'  
_  
My eyes widened at the soft, petal light voice, turning my head lightly to the doors of the church where two kids were playing. Crouched down, where her ever present pink dress was a face I never thought I'd see again.

Aeris smiled my way softly, waving her hand lightly. I nodded, still stunned at the sight of our long lost friend and teammate as she stood and walk away.

I heard her voice again as Cloud stood stock still, staring at the flower girl from his place amongst the children. Marlene grabbed my hand and pointed toward the flower girl with a cheery grin on her cherub face.

_'You see? Everything's…alright.'_

-


End file.
